


Would You Shoot Me?

by Lightning_Zombie



Series: Zombie Apocalypse MCYT [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Gen, Guns, One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Weapons, Zombies, that's right kids im back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Zombie/pseuds/Lightning_Zombie
Summary: "Okay, but if zombies were real-""Which they're not.""But if they did, and I got bit, would you shoot me?""I'd shoot you without hesitation."-A light conversation at a diner becomes a little too real.///Rated Teen for character death and violence.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Zombie Apocalypse MCYT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156715
Comments: 14
Kudos: 91
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Would You Shoot Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with the zombie angst. I came up with this while in the middle of an assignment and now that assignment is a problem for future me.
> 
> Also I actually use the word zombie in this fic which I generally don't do but oh well lol.
> 
> Please read tags before reading the fic! Let me know if I need to add more tags, it's 12:30am and idk what I'm doing anymore.
> 
> ///
> 
> This is a work of fiction about my interpretation of the persona's of CC's, not the CC's themselves. Do not repost my fics to other sites. Do not send my fics to CC's. If you're a CC, in the nicest way possible, go away. This is for the fans.

The neon lights outside the window of the American diner flash green and orange, reflecting onto the dark pavement on the street. Pop music flows through the tinny speakers near the bar. Inside, four men sit in the booth near the door, laughing as they drink their milkshakes. They're not a family, but they might as well be. It's the first time they've all been in the same room at the same time, but it feels completely natural to them, like they've known each other since the dawn on time.

"Okay, but if zombies _were_ real-" Tommy says, gesturing wildly with the paper straw from his drink. It flicks strawberry cream over Wilbur's shirt, which earns Tommy a look of disgust.

"Which they're not." Techno says for the fourth time this conversation. He picks idly at his half finished sandwich. He's too jet lagged to feel hungry. "And there never will be, cause it doesn't make sense-"

"Okay, we get it, you went to college." Tommy rolls his eyes and finishes his milkshake in one go. Phil chuckles. Tommy continues before Techno can remind him that he dropped out. "But if they _did_ , and I got bit, would you shoot me?"

"I'd shoot you without hesitation. At the first opportunity, for free. Wouldn't even need to be bitten, I'd just kill you for being annoying." Wilbur throws a balled up napkin at Tommy, who catches it and throws it to Techno instead. Techno dodges, and Phil grabs it before it hits the floor.

"Can you three have a normal conversation for once in your lives, that doesn't end with one of you dead?" Phil laughs, putting the napkin back on the table. The waitress gives him a grateful look.

"I think this conversation is perfectly normal, Phil." Tommy insists. "Just four lads talking about the end of the world."

"Which won't happen." Techno insists, tugging at his pink ponytail.

"In which I will shoot Tommy _without_ _hesitation_." Wilbur says a little bit too loudly, earning a glare from the only other patron, a brunette man at the counter who keeps sneaking hits from a hip-flask. 

The four of them laugh.

It'll never happen.

* * *

The zombie apocalypse comes while they're all together in Brighton. It shuts down everything, the airports first so Techno is stranded, then the trains so Tommy and Phil are stuck down south too. 

Things only get worse from there.

They can't stay anywhere too long as they fight to get back north. Wilbur's family are already gone, but they've heard nothing of Phil or Tommy's, so it's worth a shot.

Darkness falls around them as they decide to check a house to stay in for the night. The downstairs is empty, but they still have to check the upstairs.

Tommy puts his ear to the door, listening out for any signs of life. Or not life. When he hears nothing, he puts his hand on the handle and turns it carefully. It clicks. Unlocked. 

He opens the door and peeks inside, searching the room for anything humanoid. Nothing lurks in the corners, nothing stirs under the bed, nothing growls or groans or snarls. Tommy opens the door fully. It's a child's bedroom, likely much younger than him. Not that he's a child, he's as grown up as any of them. The window is barricaded over with planks of wood from the outside, despite being on the first floor. Blood stains the floor, originating under the bed and extending to the door.

Tommy doesn't want to know what happened here.

"Clear!" He shouts. The other three respond the same, and Tommy walks back into the hall. 

"We're gonna go check the garden, alright? Make sure the fence is secure." Phil says, gesturing to Techno. Tommy and Wilbur nod. "Stay quiet, no fucking around, okay?"

"Yessir." Wilbur and Tommy agree.

The second Phil and Techno are out of earshot, Wilbur turns to Tommy and grins. "I don't know about you, but I have _every_ intention of fucking around."

They chose the master bedroom. Wilbur jumps up on the bed and bounces a few times like it's a trampoline, the mattress springs squeaking beneath him. Tommy laughs and moves to join him. He's about to climb up when a hand reaches out from under the bed and grabs him.

The zombie pulls him to the floor. Tommy screams and kicks out, but misses every shot. He tries to pull away, but the zombie's grip is firm. Wilbur jumps down from the bed with a yelp, takes his machete and slashes at the creature as it gnashes his teeth. Wilbur feels the machete connect with flesh, although if it's with the zombie's head or Tommy's leg, he can't tell. Eventually, it stops moving, but Tommy doesn't stop screaming. Wilbur pulls him away from the bed and into his lap.

_"It got me! Fuck, it got me._ " He sobs. Blood pours from a bite wound in his leg, spilling onto the previously white carpet.

"Shit, fuck, you're gonna be fine. Phil!" Wilbur screams, hoping the window looks out onto the garden so his friends will hear. He puts pressure on the wound, even though he knows the infection will kill Tommy before the blood loss will. "Shush, shush, it's okay-"

"I thought we checked everywhere, I thought we were safe. Phil and Techno wouldn't leave if we weren't safe." Tommy rambles, clinging to Wilbur's yellow sweater and covering it in bloody handprints.

"They'll be back in a minute, I promise." Wilbur strokes Tommy's hair gently. He knows what he has to do. The pistol rests heavily against his waistband, but he can't bring himself to undo his holster. Tommy is so important to him, like an annoying little brother that he can't shake, and wouldn't want to. Shooting him is the only option now, but it feels like an impossible one. He's only sixteen. He deserves so much better than this.

Tommy whines and curls into Wilbur. He shivers despite the relative heat of the summers evening. Tears drip down Wilbur's face. _He_ checked this room. Looked in the wardrobe, behind the curtains, but forgot to check under the bed. He forgot, and now his best friend is going to die because of it. Because of him.

"Phil!" Wilbur screams again, because he obviously didn't hear the first time. "Techno!"

Tommy's breathing turns shallow. He's stopped screaming. Wilbur needs to kill him before he turns, and he doesn't know if he has time to wait for Phil before he does. He can't leave him alone either. No one deserves to die alone.

"I'm sorry, Tommy." Wilbur whispers, his hand frozen in place on his holster. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Shoot me." Tommy mumbles. "Like you said you would."

"What?" 

"In the diner in Florida, when we had milkshakes and I finished yours and Techno's because you couldn't. You said you'd shoot me. Stop hesitating, you pussy bitch." Tommy coughs, spraying blood onto his jeans.

"I can't-"

"Do it. I'm telling you to, coward. I dare you." Tommy looks him in the eyes as his start to glaze over. "Phil isn't coming, is he?"

"Yes, yes he is, of course he is. Phil!" Wilbur screams again, his fingers finally unfreezing so he can undo his holster. _" **Phil! Techno**!"_

Nothing.

Tommy stops breathing.

Wilbur's hands move on their own.

_Bang_.

"Wilbur? Tommy?" Techno yells, running up the stairs with Phil on his heels. He stops in the doorway. Wilbur sobs, his hands soaked in blood, Tommy dead on the floor with a bullet to the head. A zombie lies half under the bed, also dead.

"What happened?" Phil asks, dropping to Wilbur's side and holding him to his chest. He notices the bite. "Jesus, what-"

"I killed him, he's dead, he's dead because of me." Wilbur wails, clinging to Phil's coat. Phil stares in horror. Techno doesn't move from the door. Tommy's words from months earlier echo in their minds.

_"But if they did, and I got bit, would you shoot me?"_

_"I'd shoot you without hesitation."_

Wilbur didn't mean to lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
